


Skazaniec i Mer

by Avdotia



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	Skazaniec i Mer

I ktoś jeszcze miał bardziej niewzruszoną twarz

Niż inspektor pierwszej klasy Javert.

Nad skazańcem jak Anioł stał Mer,

Chciałby spojrzeć mu w twarz jeszcze raz.

 

W jednym spojrzeniu tyle słów, ale oczy

Inspektora utkwione są w ścianie.

_Czy udzielisz mu tej łaski, Janie?_

Pyta Bóg, lecz nie o takiej łasce myśli.

 

 _Darowując mu karę, wymierzyłeś mu cios_ ,

Szept odbija się echem.

Ale Anioł był tylko człowiekiem,

Nieświadomie zgotował zły los.

 

Toń Sekwany nieprzystępna i zimna,

Lecz objęła nieszczęsnego człowieka.


End file.
